Third-generation wireless communication systems (generally referred to as 3G systems) are currently being designed, built and placed into operation. 3G systems are typically defined by broadband packet-based transmission of data, including: text; voice; video; and multimedia, at data rates up to and possibly higher than 2 megabits per second (Mbps). One example of a 3G system is the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS).
UMTS is an evolving system being developed within the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) IMT-2000 framework. UMTS was generally conceived to be a follow on network to the group special mobile (GSM) network that dominate Europe. UMTS employs a 5 MHz channel carrier width to deliver significantly higher data rates and increased capacity compared with second-generation networks. This 5 MHz channel carrier provides optimum use of radio resources, especially for operators who have been granted large, contiguous blocks of spectrum—typically ranging from 2×10 MHz up to 2×20 MHz—to reduce the cost of deploying 3G networks. Universally standardized via the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP—see www.3gpp.org) and using globally harmonized spectrum in paired and unpaired bands, 3G/UMTS in its initial phase offers theoretical bit rates of up to 384 kbps in high mobility situations, rising as high as 2 Mbps in stationary/nomadic user environments. Symmetry between uplink and downlink data rates when using paired (FDD) spectrum also means that 3G/UMTS is ideally suited for applications such as real-time video telephony.
3G systems, such as UMTS, generally have three constituent parts: a personal communication device, a radio access network and a core network. The personal communication device (termed user equipment(UE) in UMTS) generally comprises a cell phone or other personal communication device. The radio network generally comprises a base station (termed a node-B in UMTS) and a controller (termed a radio network controller (RNC) in UMTS). The base station forms a communication path with the user equipment under the direction of the controller. The controller in turn communicates with the core network. The core network performs switching, billing and data service functions. Once of the key features of 3G networks is the provision of packet data and associated services including traditional TCP/IP services like e-mail, http, and FTP. Future iterations of 3G systems, including UMTS, may even transfer voice data via packets using voice over IP (VOIP) technology.
Test and measurement systems are available for monitoring and trouble-shooting various connections and devices in emerging 3G systems. One area of interest is throughput of data from the core network to the user equipment, and in particular the throughput of packet data. Of particular interest is transmission control protocol (TCP) layer data as passed through the RLC and MAC layers. An understanding of throughput across multiple layers would assists users in determining the health of the network and identifying problems with the network. The present inventors have recognized a need for enhanced display apparatus and methodologies that provides information regarding the throughput of data on various layers of a 3G network in a manner easily understood by a user.